1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a reclinable chair for use in the alleviation of back pain. The chair may be used by Chiropractors as part of their treatment of clients in an office environment or may be used by individuals at home for example.
2. Description of Related Art
Several devices have been proposed for use as treatment apparatus for pain but few have been commercially successful due to their high cost and complexity. Examples of such reclinable chairs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,654,974; 7,341,565; and 6,277,141. These devices are cumbersome to use and are quite uncomfortable.